Many devices both within and external to a computing device can be connected via a serial link such as in accordance with a given universal serial bus (USB) specification. Originally, USB technology provided for communications at relatively low bit rates, e.g., beginning at 1.5 megabits per second (Mbits/s) and then expanding to 12 Mbits/s and higher. With the most recent of the USB specification, Universal Serial Bus Revision 3.0 Specification (Nov. 17, 2008), a maximum transmission speed of up to 5 gigabits per second is specified.
While high data rates are available with existing USB technologies, certain drawbacks exist. These include the voltage signaling requirements which are currently at 3.3 volts (with a 5.0 volt tolerance) which may not be compatible with advanced technology node silicon processes. In addition, USB communications are not power optimized, and the proliferation of use of USB connections for internal devices unnecessarily consumes available pins within a system.